A night before
by trekkie02
Summary: C'est fou ce qu'un coup sur la tête peut transformer votre vision des choses


**note de l'auteur: une amie à moi m'a engeulé il y a quelques temps pour ne pas avoir mis sur le site mes fics de Stargate (commises longtemps avant celles de SPN) donc les voilà!**

* * *

A Night Before

Auteur: Trekkie  
E-mail: trekkie02i...  
Genre: Etrange  
Spoilers: saison 8 et surtout l'épisode « Solitudes » de la  
saison 1 .  
Disclaimer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM ,  
Gekko et Double secrets Production… … etc.  
Note de l'auteur:Juste un tit délire de ma part .  
Résumé de l'Auteur: C'est fou ce qu'un coup sur la tête peut  
transformer votre vision des choses .

**Pas besoin d'être médecin , pour comprendre que je me suis ****cassé quelque chose , songea-t-il en reprenant conscience…Enfin plusieurs choses ! …se corrigea-t-il mentalement ,terrassé par la douleur alors qu'il essayait de se redresser .****  
****Il allait pourtant falloir qu'il le fasse …Il était hors de question qu'il reste là allongé en plein désert . Il devait impérativement se séparer de son ****parachute et de son uniforme …si le soleil ne le tuait pas ,ceux qui le trouverai avec cet uniforme le ferai … Les ****irakiens avaient tendance à être un tantinet chatouilleux concernant l'envoi de militaires américains sur leur****territoire …en particulier quand ils n'avaient pas été mis ****au courant !****  
****-« Vous en pouvez pas rester là , O'Neill ! » raisonna ,brutalement une voix grave à son oreille .****  
****Le soleil le força à mettre sa main valide en visière pour ****distinguer le propriétaire de l'ombre qui venait de le****recouvrir : Un homme qui lui tournait le dos , le regard ****perdu vers l'horizon , grand … du moins autant qu'il puisse en**** juger étalé là , une épaule brisée , empêtré dans les ****fils de son parachutes , bien incapable de se relever .****  
****-« Vous devez vous mettre à l'abri , O'Neill ! » lui répéta ****l'homme en se tournant vers lui cette fois , lui permettant ****de distinguer ses traits .****  
****La peau noir , il portait un étrange tatouage doré sur le ****front … étrange … il ne se rappelait pas qu'il y aient eut ****de soldat ou d'officier noir d'impliquer dans cette mission… Pourtant il portait un uniforme de U.S.A.F identique au ****sien …à part pour l'écusson de son unité qui lui était ****totalement inconnu , songea-t-il en plissant les yeux pour ****mieux le distinguer …SG…****  
****-« Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? » finit il par réagir, réalisant soudain qu'aucuns noms n'avaient été admis ****durant cette mission .****  
****-« C'est vous qui me l'avez dit . » lui répondit l'homme en****s'agenouillant auprés de lui , son visage s'agrandissant ****jusqu'à remplir tout son champs de vision au moment où Jack ****perdait conscience .**

**

* * *

**

Une côte cassée à ajouter à la liste ! songea Jack en

**reprenant conscience sous la douleur qui irradiait son côté droit .****  
****-« Dormir dans votre état est très dangereux Jack vous savez? »****  
****-« C'est difficile de dormir avec quelqu'un sur vous quand ****vous avez des côtes cassées ! » lui grogna-t-il en guise de ****réponse , se tournant vers lui , pour découvrir le visage ****pâle , aux yeux bleus cachés derrière des lunettes du jeune ****homme assis par terre à ses côtés , négligemment appuyé sur ****son torse qui venait de lui parler , à des lieux du visage ****brun qu'il s'attendait à voir .****  
****-« Mais dormir avec un traumatisme crânien peu s'avérer ****dangereux . » insista le jeune homme agitant vers lui le ****livre qu'il tenait .****  
****-« Traumatisme crânien… » répéta Jack plissant les yeux en ****essayant de lire le titre du livre … sa vision était floue ,****constata-t-il , réalisant qu'il en était incapable .****  
****-« Vous savez … » reprit le jeune homme . « Teal'C a raison, vous ne devriez pas rester là … si ce n'est pas eux ,c'est le soleil qui vous tuera! »****  
****-« Teal'C .. ? » murmura Jack , en ôtant son casque avant****d'essayer de nouveau de se relever malgré la douleur .****  
****-« Oui , vous savez le grand type avec le machin doré sur le** front … »  
**-« Au moins mes hallucinations ont un nom . » le coupa Jack. Jusqu'à présent , il n'avait réussi que péniblement a se ****mettre à quatre pattes …Enfin 3 pattes vu l'état de son ****épaule … Et vu la manière dont le sol paraissait déjà monter** **vers lui … il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir envie** **d'essayer** **sur 2 . « …Et** **le …vôtre …c'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il à son** **apparition autant par curiosité ; après tout, autant savoir ****avec qui l'on discute même si ce n'est qu'une hallucination; que pour donner le temps à la Terre d'arrêter de le ****secouer … Enfin si elle était d'accord …****  
****-« Daniel … » lui répondit l'apparition avant de reprendre «…Des vertiges? C'est normal , c'est le traumatisme crânien! Les 3 symptômes d'un traumatisme sévère sont : Nausées ,vertiges et troubles de la vision ! » énonça-t-il ,doctement avec un grand sourire .****  
****-« Non , vraiment ? » ironisa Jack en grognant . Il était ****là à se tenir péniblement à 4 pattes , se demandant quand la****Terre arrêterai de tourner aussi vite , et s'il arriverai à****garder son déjeuner , et un type lui expliquait les ****symptômes d'un traumatisme crânien ! « Vous êtes docteur?» ajouta-t-il presque méchamment , arrivant finalement à****se mettre à genoux .****  
****-« Oui . » répondit Daniel , à sa grande surprise . « Mais ****pas en médecine. …en archéologie ! » ajouta-t-il .****  
****-« En archéologie … » répéta Jack , s'aidant de son bras ****valide pour essayer de se remettre debout . « … Super . »marmonna-t-il serrant les dents contre la douleur .****  
****-« Ce coin est fantastique ! » s'écria brutalement , son ****apparition , alors qu'il arrivait finalement à se remettre ****debout .****  
****-« Vraiment ? » chuchota-t-il , sceptique regardant autour****de lui le désert aride de rochers et de sable qui s'étendait****à perte de vue .****  
****-« Bien sûr ! » reprit son hallucination , alors qu'il ****essayait de mettre un pied devant l'autre au prix d'un ****énorme effort « C'est rochers ont vu plus de civilisation ****que vous ne pourrai en voir ! » insista le jeune homme,****grimpant sur un des rochers pour observer l'horizon avant de ****revenir vers lui . « …Enfin , techniquement on en a ****certainement vu plus …enfin … on en verra certainement plus…mais … » continua-t-il, sans remarquer les grimaces de ****douleurs de Jack à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient .****  
****-« On vous a jamais dit que vous parliez trop ? » finit-il****par lui demander , entre ses dents , songeant que la****prochaine fois que son cerveau produirai une hallucination ,il s'assurait qu'elle soit muette ! Tellement le verbiage du****jeune homme lui donnait mal au crâne .****  
****-« En fait …si . » reconnut Daniel .****  
****-« Qui ? » voulut-il savoir . Il fallait vraiment qu'il ****rencontre une personne d'une telle sagesse , pensa-t-il ****ironiquement .****  
****-« En fait …vous …enfin vous me le direz . » lui répondit le****docteur en archéologie , avec un sourire soucieux . « Vous ****ne vous sentez pas bien ? » ajouta-t-il en remarquant l'air ****hagard dont Jack le fixait .****  
****-« Et j'ai jamais essayé de vous tuer ? » lui demanda ce****dernier le plus sérieusement du monde .****  
****-« Si … » reconnut Daniel , a son tour le plus ****désinvoltement du monde **

* * *

.

**Quand il rouvrit les yeux , seules les étoiles brillaient ****dans la nuit glaciale du désert . Il avait marché des heures ****durant sur ce qui lui semblait avoir été des centaines de ****kilomètres avant de perdre connaissance … pourtant , il ****savait par expérience qu'il n'avait dût parcourir que ****quelques kilomètres …et encore dans le meilleur des cas .D'une certaine manière il devrait remercier le soûlant petit ****archéologue de son esprit pour l'avoir tenu éveillé aussi ****longtemps … Non pas qu'il ait l'intention de le lui dire ,****il ne faudrait quand même pas pousser , songea-t-il en se****  
****traînant jusqu'au tas de brindilles qu'il avait réuni avec ****quelques morceaux de tissus , pour se faire un feu avant de ****s'évanouir . Encore une chance qu'il n'ait pas arrêter de ****fumer comme le lui avait demander Sarah … pensa-t-il , en****sortant son briquet de sa poche , avant de réaliser ****qu'évoquer sa femme enceinte , n'était pas la meilleure ****manière de garder le moral …****  
****-« Vous devriez bandez votre bras . » murmura une voix douce ****derrière lui , le faisant sursauter alors qu'il allumer le ****feux en se servant maladroitement de son bras valide .****  
****-« Sarah ? » souffla-t-il , en distinguant une forme ****féminine assise de l'autre côté du feu , les flammes****allumant des reflets dorés dans les cheveux de la voix ,sans qu'il puisse distinguer son visage .****  
****-« Euh … non , mon général … je ne suis pas Sarah. » le ****contredit la voix , légèrement gênée .****  
****-« Général ? » répéta-t-il , faisant le tour du feu , à ****quatre pattes , pour s'approcher d'elle , « J'suis pas****général ! ma jolie , suis major ! » la corrigea-t-il , avant** **de siffler , en apercevant les galons de lieutenant colonel ****sur l'uniforme de sa nouvelle hallucination . « Désolée ,****madame , je n'avait pas vu vos galons ! » s'exclama-t-il ,****  
****en se mettant tant bien que mal à ce qui , vu son état ****pouvait ressembler le plus à un garde à vous à genoux.****  
****-« C'est vrai … » balbutia l'apparition , semblant toute ****désorientée par ce qu'il venait de dire , regardant sespropres galons comme si elle avait oublié qu'ils **se trouvait sur son uniforme . « …pas encore … »  
**continua-t-elle pour elle même avant de se reprendre. «Repos ! » lui ordonna-t-elle . « …** **Mon gén…Mons …O'Neill ,je suis Samantha Carter ! » finit elle par se présenter en lui tendant une main chaleureuse .****  
****-« Samantha Carter … » répéta-t-il en lui prenant la main ,qui lui sembla particulièrement chaude et réelle pour une hallucination . « … Vous … » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre se demandant comment on demandait à une ****hallucination si elle en était une , et si c'était bien polie de faire une chose pareille … Sans compter que si elle se vexer , elle pourrait bien, l'abandonner …et de toutes ****ses hallucinations , elle lui paraissait être la plus sympathique de toutes… en tout cas la plus agréable à ****regarder , songea-t-il , en détaillant son visage souriant ,ses cheveux blonds coupé court , et ses yeux bleus que le ****feux éclairait d'une lumière vacillante . « …Vous …aussi ****vous …êtes » essaya-t-il encore , « …vous voulez un morceau? » demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint à la jeune femme en lui ****tendant le sachet de nourriture hyophilisée de l'armée qu'il ****s'apprêtait à manger , renonçant d'un coup à lui poser sa ****question .****  
****-« Euh … non merci , monsieur . » répondit la jeune femme****avec un sourire gêné . « Je ne suis pas vraiment là , vous ****savez … En réalité , il s'agit d'une distorsion ****spatio-temporelle du continuum espace-temps qui semble , ****suite à votre trauma crânien vous donnez la possibilité de … »****  
****Jack l'écouta un instant , incapable de comprendre ce ****qu'elle lui disait , même si il appréciait le son de sa voix, songea-t-il en la regardant plus attentivement , elle ****avait l'air tellement passionnée par ce qu'elle disait…****  
****-« Excusez moi …Ma tête . » finit il par l'arrêter . Certes ****il adorait vraiment le son de sa voix , mais après les ****discours de sa précédente hallucination , tout ce jargon ****scientifique , lui donnait un peu trop mal à la tête .**  
**-« Oh , mon dieu , je suis désolée . Vous devriez vous****reposer . » s'excusa-t-elle , faisant mine de se lever .****  
****-« Il paraît que j'ai pas de le droit de dormir . » la ****retint il , doucement .****  
****-« C'est vrai.. » murmura-t-elle , en se rasseyant .****  
****-« Peut être que si vous me parliez … » suggéra-t-il , en ****glissant sa tête sur ses genoux . « … je pourrai rester ****éveillé tout en me reposant . »****  
****-« Peut être .. »murmura-t-elle , posant délicatement une de ****ses mains sur ses cheveux .****  
****Il avait beau être conscient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une ****hallucination , la cuisse sur laquelle reposait sa tête lui ****semblait plus moelleuse que la plupart des oreillers qu'il ****avait connu jusqu'ici , songea-t-il , émerveillé par la****puissance d'illusion de son cerveau , qui reproduisait ****jusqu'à la chaleur du corps de la jeune femme qu'il pouvait sentir****à travers le treilli . Peut être aurait il dût se sentir ****coupable d'imaginer cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas , à ****la place de Sarah lui souffla une petite voix. Pourtant à ****cet instant , la présence de Samantha ne lui semblait pas****  
****une trahison envers sa femme … en fait ,****il avait l'impression d'être rentré chez lui …****  
****-« De quoi voulez vous que je vous parles ? » lui demanda ****doucement la jeune femme , sans cesser de lui caresser les ****cheveux , d'un geste tendre .****  
****-« De ce que vous voulez , chantez , même si vous voulez ! »lui proposa-t-il , avant d'ajouter . « Au fait ,puisqu'apparemment vous sortez de mon esprit , et qu'on va ****passer la nuit ensemble , vous pourriez peut être m'appelez Jack .** »  
**-« Pourquoi pas … Jack . » aquiésca-t-elle avant de****commencer à fredonner .**

**

* * *

**

Il ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps il errait

**dans ce désert avec pour seule compagnie ses hallucinations. S'il en jugeait par les apparitions de Sam …3 ou 4 jours ,vu qu'elle n'apparaissait qu'à la nuit tombée .Mais il ne pouvait en être totalement sûr …quand il en avait ****parlé avec celui que son cerveau appelait Teal'C , il avait****souligné qu'il lui arrivait souvent de perdre connaissance ****et qu'aucuns d'eux ne pouvait savoir combien de temps il ****restait inanimé … « Après tout … » avait il ajouté « …nous ****ne sommes que des images issues de votre esprit, O'Neill. »****  
****Daniel lui avait dit exactement la même chose entre deux ****disputes , se rappela-t-il .****  
****-« vous devriez être issu de ma propre personnalité ? »demanda-t-il , brutalement au jeune homme qui marchait à ses ****côtés , avec Teal'C .****  
****-« Pardon ? » sursauta l'apparition .****  
****-« Me demandait surtout pas comment je sais ça …mais … il me****semblait que lorsqu'on a des hallucinations …en général** **elles sont censées provenir de notre inconscient … »****expliqua Jack .****  
****-« Vous passez trop de temps avec Sam , vous ! » se contenta** **de remarquer Daniel , penchant la tête pour le regarder .**  
**-« C'est pas …le problème … » éluda Jack d'un geste de la****main , ignorant obstinément la pointe de culpabilité qui le ****harcelait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la jeune femme . «J'ai raison oui , ou non ? » insista-t-il .****  
****-« Plus ou moins . » finit par reconnaître Daniel .****  
****-« Alors Teal'C … » reprit Jack en se tournant vers le****guerrier , « je vois bien …C'est le côté guerrier ****silencieux. » continua-t-il en posant la main sur l'épaule ****incroyablement solide de l'hallucination qu'il appelait ****Teal'C qui le remercia d'un signe de tête . « …mais vous ,j'ai beau cherché …je vois pas du tout ! »conclut il en se retournant vers Daniel .****  
****-« Et Sam ? » lui rétorqua le jeune homme .****  
****-« Quoi Sam ? »****  
****-« Teal'C est votre côté guerrier , mais Sam ? »****  
****-« On parles de vous là ! » finit par exploser Jack . « Et certainement pas d'elle ! "****Et Sam … Daniel avait raison , songea-t-il , plusieurs ****heures plus tard . Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien ****représenter pour lui ?…. se demanda-t-il le regard perdu ****dans les flammes. Il pouvait toujours se dire que c'était ****l'expression de sa part féminine … après tout , tout les ****hommes avaient une part féminine en eux , non ?****  
****-« Vous vous mentez à vous même , O'Neill ! » souligna la ****voix basse de Teal'C , dans son dos , alors que l'une des****brindilles explosait en un milliard d'étincelles .****  
****-« Je sais . » mumura-t-il sombrement . « Pour une fois que****je pense à une autre femme… »****  
****-« je peux m'en aller . » le coupa doucement la voix de Sam, qui avait remplacée Teal'C derrière lui .****  
****-« Non restez . » lui demanda-t-il , en se rapprochant****d'elle pour poser la tête sur ses genoux comme il le faisait ****chaque nuit . « … vous savez … » commença-t-il à lui ****expliquer « …je n'ai jamais trompé Sarah …même en pensée…jusqu'à maintenant . » se corrigea-t-il doucement . « Et ****pour une fois que je le fais … il faut que j'vous donne des ****galons ! »****  
****-« Votre conscience , j'imagine . » plaisanta-t-elle . **

* * *

**La tête sur ses genoux , il ne pouvait pas voir son visage ,mais il entendait très bien le sourire qui perçait dans ses paroles.****  
****-« La prochaine fois que j'imagine une femme , je ****l'imaginerai avec plus de compassion , et moins de galons !» déclara-t-il bougon . « Et qui chante juste ! »****ajouta-t-il , avec un sourire diabolique , en l'entendant ****rire .****  
****-« Hey ! » réagit-elle , en lui donnant un gentil coup de ****poing dans l'épaule . « C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de ****chanter » lui rappela-t-elle, en souriant.**

**

* * *

**

-« Bon dieu , mais comment a-t-il réussi à survivre ? » se

**demanda le docteur Matthews en se retournant de nouveau vers ****son tout nouveau patient, dont il tenait encore les radios .****  
****Quelques heures plus tôt , des soldats qui rentraient d'une ****patrouille à la frontière avait ramassé un homme qui ****paraissait avoir passé plusieurs jours dans le désert irakien .****  
****Sévèrement déshydraté , ils l'avaient trouvé en pleine ****dispute avec un être imaginaire , qu'il appelait Daniel ,****prenant à témoins une autre de ses hallucinations qu'il ****appelait d'un nom étrange …Tea…quelque chose , à moins qu'il ****ne parle d'une tasse de thé .****  
****Mais là , où il avait été le plus surpris c'était quand il****avait examiné les radios de son patient …Une épaule ****fracassée , une fracture du crâne , quelques côtes cassée …****et encore ce n'était que le début de l'inventaire .****  
****-« Sam… » gémit l'homme alité assommé par les sédatifs .****  
****-« Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? » demanda une infirmière qui ****venait vérifier la perfusion de Jack .****  
****-« Il délire . » diagnostiqua Matthews , doctement . Après ****ce qu'il avait subit , c'était le moindre de ces problèmes .****  
****-« Sam … » gémit-il encore .**  
**-« On dirait qu'il appelle quelqu'un . » insista ****l'infirmière . « Sa…quelque chose … »****  
****-« Probablement sa femme . Son dossier indique qu'elle** **s'appelle Sarah , elle est enceinte. » explicita le médecin**, **avant de lui faire signe de sortir de la pièce pour ****laisser leur patient se reposer .**

* * *

**********8h30 … Pas la peine de demander quel jour on était , songea **Jack en regardant son réveil . Depuis des années , il **faisait le même rêve , à la même date …Enfin si on pouvait ****appeler un vieux souvenir , un rêve .****  
****…En fait depuis qu'il était rentré de cette fichu mission en****Irak … chaque fois à la veille de son anniversaire . Au ****début , il avait refusé d'admettre que la jeune femme qu'il ****avait vu n'était pas Sarah … il avait même presque réussi à****s'en convaincre …****  
****Mais aujourd'hui , il savait …songea-t-il en regardant son ****visage vieilli dans le miroir de la salle de bain .****S'il voulait être honnête , il le savait depuis 7 ans … mais ****jusqu'ici , il avait tout fait pour se convaincre du****contraire .****  
****C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne leur avait rien dit … Et****puis , après tout , quel intérêt de raconter à quelqu'un un ****événement dont il ne pouvait pas se souvenir … pensa-t-il ,****en prenant sa voiture pour aller à la base .****  
****Mais au fait …il n'avait jamais déterminé quel était le rôle de Daniel dans tout ça ! Réalisa-t-il , brusquement en démarrant .**

* * *

**Ok …s'admonestra-t-il avant d'entrer dans la pièce , fait ****semblant de rien. Tout les ans ils veulent te préparer un ****truc , jusqu'à présent t'a réussi à y échapper , mais cette ****fois , pas la peine de rêver .****  
****Pas de goau'lds , pas d'invasion de la base , pas de mission****de suicide … rien . Il va falloir faire face ! Allons y !décida-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce , d'un pas décidé .****  
****-« Surprise ! » s'exclamèrent une quinzaine de voix , au ****moment où il entrait , avant d'entamer , pendant que Carter****et Teal'C amenait le gâteau , la chanson traditionnelle des ****anniversaire plus ou moins juste .****  
****-« Joyeux anniversaire , Jack ! » s'écria Daniel , en ****s'avançant . « Vous ne chantez pas? » demanda-t-il surpris en ****remarquant que Sam gardait les lèvres obstinément closes .****  
****-« Non . Elle chante faux ! » répondit machinalement Jack en****s'apprêtant à souffler ses bougies .****  
****-« Comment vous savez ça , mon général ? » sursauta la ****jeune femme , tenant toujours le gâteau .****  
****-« euh … » balbutia O'Neill , cherchant désespèrement une idée .****  
****-« Oui , Jack comment vous savez ça ? » insista Daniel .****Même le haussement de sourcil dont le gratifia Teal'C lui ****semblait soudain interrogateur , songea Jack , en regardant ****tout les regards fixé sur lui en attente de sa réponse .****  
****-« Un vieux ...un trés vieux souvenir ! » finit il par ****lâcher , soufflant ses bougies .**

**Fin .**


End file.
